Gabriel's Graybel
by Vittorious
Summary: In which a well planned April Fool's Day prank lands everyone in the land of Ooo (Adventure Time), and Gabriel and Sam are left to watch everything unfold. Destiel and Sabriel...ZERO SHAME about the fluffy fluff


"Gabriel, what is this?" Sam asked looking around a futuristic, yet highly animated, room.

The trickster was floating in a pink and silver chair, "Wa, wa, wa, wa, wa." in the middle of a pink and silver space-ship.

"Gabriel!" Sam yelled the driver and the ship, or what Sam guessed was a ship, froze. Gabriel turned slowly to look at the younger Winchester. Sam almost burst out laughing. He had a huge pink bow fixed on top of his head and a wacky grin plastered across his face.

"Oh, hello there." Gabriel chuckled, his voice was oddly in the wrong key, "Samuel Babe-el, it's great to see you. Here for more Graybles, I reckon. Alright, just like last time. We'll watch five separate stories," the screen behind Gabriel's head turned bright colors and the trickster motioned to them, "each relating to one special theme."

"Gabe?" Sam asked.

The archangel ignored him, "Guess the theme at the end of the episode," Gabriel's face was filled with what could only be described as pure joy and he clapped happily, "and you'll be the freshest mint whistle."

"Gabe this is getting creepy."

Gabriel began to turn back to the screen, "Now look at the visualizer screen and let this exciting Grayble dribble all over your mind-label."

A white light exploded from the screen and Gabriel laughed in his weird-what-ever-tricky voice that Sam hated. He suddenly remembered what day it was. April first, Lord help them all.

The imagined scene washed over Sam, it was obviously that stupid show Gabriel loved so much. Adventure Now, Adventure Time, whatever. Although, after being forced to watch many of the "best" episodes, Sam was pretty sure that the unicorn thing that was arched over the stream by a tiny red barn should have been rainbow colored. This unicorn was black.

It flipped to a shot of a now orange-and-white-cat-Charlie carrying a large dusty book. "Okay so," she blew out the dust and it floated around the confused looking Kevin Tran. "Listen girl, I'm still pretty sure that this here book is a warlock's spell book or somethin'." Her eyes grew wide, "Why am I talkin' like this now?"

Kevin pulled at his blue shirt and gasped, "You're Cake and I'm Fionna! Oh my Glob! Adventure Time!"

Charlie gulped and sat down to open the book's covers, "It's not real is it?"

"Nah, just open it." Kevin giggled playing with his oddly blonde hair.

"You ready for some ancient feel good spellcraft?"

"Yeah I'll try it." Kevin was gleefully excited. "I could always stand to feel better."

"Let's see." Charlie finally looked at the book, "Oh, it's just a silly poem."

Kevin nodded, "We're supposed to go around sticking our thumbs in stuff for the rest of the episode."

Charlie shook her head, "That's messed up."

"First one to finish is the cool-guy." Kevin jumped up and began by sticking one thumb into the covered pie in front of him.

"Lame!" Charlie called after him as he jumped out of the window in search of the next thing to stick his thumb in. "And why are you wearing a skirt anyway?"

"Oh what a good boy am I!" Kevin yelled sticking his thumb in a bird's nest.

"Oh what the math." Charlie hissed. "Oh what a good girl am I." she poked her thumb into an ant's hill.

Kevin continued on his path gleefully and Charlie followed slightly annoyed.

Sam watched as the screen shifted to see his brother floating in midair, his skin gray and his hair hanging limp in his face. "Gabriel!" Dean hissed his eyes black and his pupils red slits, "What the hell man?"

A voice shook the entire fake-world of Ooo, if Dean hadn't just guessed it was Gabriel he could be sure now, the archangel was doing his annoying impression of the weird lemon-guy, "Unacceptable! Play along! It's the rules!"

"I don't remember this episode man, you've made us watch so many." Dean floated a little lower his shoulders drooping.

"That's because it's a whole bunch mashed together. Play along." This was in his normal voice, at least.

"Whatever." Dean floated on and unfolded the piece of paper he had been carrying. "I'm headed to the Candy Kingdom? What? Why?"

"Just go!" The archangel's voice boomed again.

"Fine, fine." Dean rushed off, "Dude, this map though, I'm never going to find this place." He flew into the leg of a rock giant playing the drums.

"Sorry bro, hey, you know how to get to the Candy Kingdom?" The giant continued, Sam noted in minor disgust that it looked a lot like him, "Yo, giant. Candy Kingdom? I can't find it anywhere?"

The giant stopped playing and stretched out one giant arm to point, but his arm was so long Dean couldn't see it even when he squinted.

The giant lowered his arm and shrugged with a sigh.

"You know what, try pointing again." Dean said and floated up to hug the stone finger. The giant pointed and Dean found himself being flung into the bed-chamber of pink princess his girlish scream thankfully drowned out with the sound of rushing wind. "Thanks man." The giant's fist vanished.

But it wasn't a princess, it was a prince. It was Cas. His bright blue eyes looking out from the bright pink face of Prince Gumball. "Cas?"

"Dean?"

The screen shifted to a tiny little Crowley balancing a pie on his head, Kevin and a reluctant Charlie ran past and shoved their thumbs into the pie yelling "Oh what a good girl am I!". Sam wondered when Kevin had begun saying 'girl', maybe he was more in character.

"Oh you two." Crowley muttered as he continued on his way until he walked into the chocolate statue leg in the center of the square.

"Hey Crowley." Came a disembodied voice, it sounded like Jody Mills, but Crowley couldn't see her anywhere.

"I think we have been transported into a children's television show." Jody called.

"Adventure Time isn't for children, it is for warriors." Crowley replied crossing his tiny arms. "Plus we must remain on script or the voice gets mad." Crowley cleared his throat, "Excuse me Sir, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Crowley up here!" Jody called.

The demon lifted his head and gasped in shock, "Oh heaven's no!" His pie slipped from his head and landed on the ground beside him as he milked the moment with fake-tears.

The scene moved to a police station built of candy. Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you brought this matter to the authorities Sir." Said a banana, "Now what exactly happened?"

Crowley held his red-silk hanky to his damp eyes, "Well, yes thank you. I heard a woman calling out, to me 'Oh Crowley!', so I said 'Who's calling' I don't know. So I looked and he was making," he leaned over the chocolate desk, "rude hand gesture. It left a sour taste in my mouth."

"Alright sir, let's see, please spell your name." the banana began writing.

"C-R-O-W-," Crowley threw up his hands, "This is taking too long," he raced out of the room, "It's time to take justice into my own hands."

Now the demon was standing in front of three minions, "I have brought you here today because the police have failed me. I have gathered you to be a posse."

The one that looked like a Cinnamon Bun chuckled.

"I made you all weapons out of my socks stuffed with newspaper." Crowley handed them out one by one. The two minions possessing the tiny gumdrop children took them in confusion, but the Cinnamon Bun took it and twirled it over his head.

"Yippie!" He screamed and ran out into the candy street. The world filled with epic street-gang music and Crowley seemed to be digging it.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked, "Not that this isn't great, I mean that the King of Hell is obsessed with this show too, but what about Dean?"

"Patience." Came Gabriel's voice, "I have great plans for that one."

"Let's clean up these streets!" Crowley giggled, then he noticed the statue again, he fell over in full-blown dramatics, "Oh! There he is! Goodness!"

The demonic gumdrops raced forward to hit the statue with the socks, they giggled in a most un-demon like way.

"Oh, why, it's just a statue." The Cinnamon Bun stood behind him now wear the newspaper filled socks on his hands, and the banana joined the group to stare at the statue. "I don't understand it, it was so rude before."

"Hey Crowley!" came Jody's voice.

"Oh!" Crowley jumped.

"Hey Crowley! How are you?" Jody asked sticking her head up above the raised fist of the statue, her tiny worm body looking like an extended finger.

"Oh Jody!" the banana called, "Have you been up there all day?"

"Sure, I can't get down, the 'Gabe' dude stuck me up here." she sighed.

"Oh well, can you get down now? You kind of offended Crowley here." the banana motioned to the tiny King of Hell.

"What?" Jody asked, and looked around her tiny worm cheeks blushing, "Oh, I get it." They all laughed and Jody inched her way down the statue.

In the background Metatron floated by, Sam yelped, "Metatron is here?"

"A version of him sure, the real one was too busy to play." Gabriel huffed.

Metatron landed in a sea of penguins, "Family meeting!" the penguins were glowing with grace and obviously supposed to be the other angels.

"Things are going to change around here." Metatron leaned over and whispered, "Very soon you're going to have a new mommy to help boss you around, I mean well, I haven't exactly asked her yet.

"Well no time like the present." He stood straightening his gaudy golden crown and revealed his grotesque foot. The name 'Gadreel' scrawled across it with hearts and flowers scribbled around the name.

"Sweety are you awake?" Metatron wiggled his toes, "Great because I have a query I've been meaning to inquire of you."

He dissolved into giggled and blushed, "When two people...will...will you marry me?"

"Gabriel seriously? Metatron marrying his foot? Can't I see my brother?" Sam demanded, the scene actually halting for Gabriel to answer.

"Young Winchester-ling, are you sure you wish to see this?"

"Dude, not like that, I mean shouldn't he have more time, on screen?" Sam shrugged.

"Whatever my honey-bear wants." crooned the archangel.

"I'm not your honey-bear." Sam pouted.

"Yeah you are." The screen shifted to the tree house.

BMO stood at the window, "Poor football you've come so far, but still have so much to learn."

"Gabriel." Sam sighed.

"Glob, you are no fun." Gabriel sighed.

"You didn't even bother to cast BMO with someone from the real world, obviously you are out of stalling tactics." Sam flipped his hair.

"Guilty. This was mainly a ruse to get you to admit to watching the show, and to hook up baby-blue-eyes and Deano." Gabriel laughed and the screen shifted back to the Candy Kingdom.

Dean was floating over Castiel, "Cas what the hell man, your brother made you into candy, and me undead."

Castiel fixed his hair again, it stuck up in every direction despite his efforts, "I know he enjoys this human show. I hardly see how any of this is my fault."

"Don't you know why he is doing this?" Dean asked looking wildly around the room, "He is crazy!"

"My brother is as sane as I am." Castiel huffed.

"My point exactly." Dean said throwing his arms over his head, lifting his plaid shirt slightly to expose his gray stomach, his black eyes locked on Castiel's.

"Cas?" he whispered, "Did you?" His voice trailed off.

"Of course not." Castiel turned away in a huff.

"No, Cas, you did. I saw." Dean floated close and whispered in the angel's candy ear, "I saw that."

"Dean, this is not socially acceptable, I am sure Gabriel is watching us." Castiel squirmed.

"What does that matter?" Dean asked licking the Cas's pink skin.

"Dean!" Castiel yelped, "You are not yourself."

Dean sighed, "Nah, Cas, normal me would be running from you like a mad-man. Maybe normal me is wrong. I don't feel like running." He floated close again and began singing softly. "Bad little boy, yes I'm bad but not little."

Castiel's pink face turned deep crimson as Dean continued, "I want to drink the red, from that pretty pink face."

Gabriel laughed, but Dean and Cas didn't seem to hear him, so Sam assumed it was for his benefit, "They are totally into it. I knew it!"

Sam thought he could smell popcorn and sticky candy, he was sure the trickster was stuffing his face gleefully as he watched this take place.

Castiel stammered, "D-Dean, this is most certainly not you."

"What if it is Cas? What if this is what I really want." He floated away from Castiel his hands held in surrender, "What if I did want you in a non-friend way?"

Sam nodded, he knew his brother did, he was just stupid about emotions. Sam also knew that Castiel wanted this very much, but had convinced himself that he couldn't have it. Silly boys.

"It is," Castiel began but seemed to change his mind, "Gabriel this is not fair."

"Leave Gabriel out of this Cas, I'm asking you." Dean hissed, "Do you want this?" Suddenly Dean had the angel pinned on the candy bed.

"I do not want you like this." Castiel began, and hastened as he watched the misunderstanding send Dean into disappointment and hurt, "No, I want you Dean, not this Candy and Death version. I want the real you. Always."

Dean blinked, "You do?"

"Of course, we do share a profound bond." Castiel laughed.

The screen went white just as Kevin and Charlie raced into the room with BMO to stick their thumbs into Castiel's gum hair. "What a good girl am I!" they screamed, Charlie finally seemed to be having fun.

Sam was once again in the pink and silver space ship, Gabriel was balancing in his futuristic hover chair, his pink hair bow flapping as he shook from hidden giggles, "So, did you guess the theme?"

Sam laughed and wrestled the archangel from the chair, "That you are an idiot on April Fool's Day?"

Gabriel sighed, "I suppose that could be one of them."

The trickster snapped his fingers and they all reappeared in the bunker. Well Gabriel, Cas, Dean, and Sam did. Sam assumed that Charlie returned to Oz, Kevin returned to his mother, and Crowley disappeared into wherever the hell he was before this had happened.

Dean bit his lip and looked at Cas, Cas blushed and looked away, Sam sighed, "Just admit it already!" With a playful shove he pushed his brother into the angel's arms, "Go be perfect together." he sighed, "Gabe, let's go get a drink."

The archangel laughed insanely and skipped off to fetch two cold beers from the kitchen, "Yes my Captain."

Sam shuffled off to his room and turned on his TV, the main menu screen for the sixth season of Adventure Time flickered to life. Damn that addictive angel. He did like this show.

So they settled in with beer and Adventure Time.

Dean had Castiel pinned to the bed, the angel had his hands covering his face. "Cas." Dean whispered gently tugging at his wrists, "Come on."

"No Dean, I am very uncomfortable." Castiel's deep voice squeaked and Dean watched the angel's neck flush. Cas seemed to get red everywhere when he was embarrassed.

"Tell me why Cas." Dean whispered, "I have already seen everything, and admitted I liked it."

"But I am uncomfortable none the less, I think it is because I am unclothed, and you remain fully garbed."

"Why I never, Castiel, are you flirting with me?" Dean gasped.

Castiel dropped his hands to reveal his tomato red face, "I do not understand."

"Oh, you understand." Dean was stripping off his shirt at the speed of light, "You know I think I get that 'red' fetish the vamp-guy has. You look cute like that." Dean kissed Castiel's blushed cheek.


End file.
